Lost and Found
by artistheweapon03
Summary: Gerard and Frank are lost in the woods at night. Frerard!
1. Chapter 1

I only own the story.

This chapter isn't so bad and was meant to be a one-shot but I decided to finish it. So chapter 2 is explicit for sexual content. Frerard, don't like don't read. Reviews greatly appreciated.

* * *

My breath ghosted around me in the cool breeze as I jogged to catch up to the man in front of me.

"Look, I'm not mad anymore. Just face it, were lost," I sighed as I tripped over a tree root in the near blackness of the forest.

If he heard me, he didn't show it as he continued marching along through the trees. Irritated and desperate, I leapt towards him, spinning him around to face me. Panting, I held his shoulders in place.

"Hey, listen to me Gee," I paused, searching for his eyes in the moonlight, clouded by his dark hair, "We've been out here for hours. I'm tired. And cold. Can we please just make camp for the night or something? Please?"

I hate to admit it, but I was kinda scared in the situation, but running frantically only made me feel more trapped. He must've noticed my fear in my eyes because he leaned forward and pulled me into a bear hug.

"You're right, Frankie, we should find a place to rest." He breathed. I quickly agreed, nodding into his chest, inhaling the scent of cigarettes and just _Gerard_. My heart leapt so I took a step backwards to steel myself. _He's not gay, he's not gay. _ It would've been way more convincing if he had a personal bubble, like a normal person. But Gerard does not. He took a step closer to me, placing his hands over mine, rubbing my hands though my fingerless skeleton gloves.

"God, you _are_ cold," he whispered as I shivered into his touch.

"No shit Sherlock, we're in the middle of nowhere, it's past midnight, and I'm wearing a hoodie and jeans."

He giggled that _Gerard_ giggle and my chest throbbed uncomfortably. It's not easy being in love with your best friend; especially when he makes out with you on stage every night but is completely normal elsewhere. _Normal and straight,_ I reminded myself.

Pulling my hands, he tugged me through some more woods until he found a place he deemed comfortable for the night. It was at the edge of a clearing. We were still hidden in the shadows of the woods, but we could see perfectly across the field_. Thank god we at least got lost when there's a full moon._

A breeze swept past us and I shivered harder. He sat down on the forest floor, leaning on a large oak tree for support, pulling me into him. I snuggled as close as I could to keep warm, and also to just enjoy the feeling of his arms around me. I fiddled with the roots of the tree surrounding us as he traced the tattoo of the scorpion on my neck with his fingers. _God, why does he do this? It feels so good. _

I felt myself drifting off when he moved, reaching into his pocket.

"Want a light?" he held up a cigarette, which I took eagerly.

The smoke swirled around us as I shifted to get more comfortable and ended up leaning into his chest even more.

"God Frankie, you just don't warm up, do you?" he breathed smoke in my face.

I looked up, shaking my head and attempting my shit-eating grin, but failing due to my uncontrollable quivering.

"You're too fucking cute for your own good, baby" he whispered. _Why does he have to say things like that? _I wondered for the 100th time. _It's just who he is, _I reminded myself_, it's just Gerard. _

But then he shifted underneath me again and started pulling his jacket off, followed by his tee-shirt. Soon I had a topless Gerard, his pale skin almost glowing in the moonlight in front of me.

"What are you-"my sentence was cut off as he reached for my hoodie, pulling it over my head. "Hey! What part of c-cold don't you under-s-stand!?" I was shivering violently now- from the cold, and from being this close to Gerard's bare chest.

"Shhhh, babe, it'll warm you up," he pulled me close again by my tie (the only thing now covering my chest) and covered our bodies with the stripped apparel.

I sighed as the much needed warmth seeped into my body. My gloved hands shoved between us as I warmed my fingertips. All I could hear was his heartbeat. All I could see was the glowing of his skin and the glint of his hazel eyes. All I could smell was Gerard. All I could breathe was Gerard.

He stabbed his cigarette into the ground and blew out his last drag. "I'm sorry I got us lost, Frankie," he whispered, "but I'm not sorry I'm lost with you."

I forgot to breathe. _Does he really mean this, or is it just the situation?_ I snuck a glance at his face, looking for something in his shining eyes, anything.

"Gee-" I whispered, cut off by his lips on mine. I moaned, bringing my arms up and around his neck, squeezing his shoulder muscles. Sure we've kissed before, but nothing like this. This was passionate, sure, but also sweet and patient. I grew needy as he licked my bottom lip, asking for permission. Granting it in full, our tongues fought for dominance.

His hands were on me, trailing along my skin, squeezing my biceps and pulling me closer. I rolled over, completely on his lap now, straddling him. I shivered as our jackets fell down my back a bit and he hurried to cover me once more. Panting for breath, I stared into his eyes and suddenly was terrified. _What if he's just in the mood? What if he doesn't really want me, like I want him? Forever._

He must've sensed my hesitation because his hand snaked up from between us to cup my face. "Frankie, I love you more than life itself. I want you for more than tonight. I just never knew how to go about asking you. Do you- do you want me too?" I could tell he was the one shaking now, from nervousness.

I leaned forward and kissed him long and sweet. "I've always wanted you, Gee."


	2. Chapter 2

explicit sexual content between two consenting males, consider yourself warned.

* * *

I leaned into him, licking and sucking at his neck. I'd probably leave bruises, but I didn't care. I just wanted more of those sounds escaping his lips. Those beautiful whimpers from those beautiful lips. He hissed as a particularly sharp piece of bark cut into his back. I felt hot liquid run past my fingers as I pulled him closer, away from the painful tree. He moaned and pressed his palm onto my chest, pushing me onto the dirt floor. I quivered at the coolness of the earth on my bare skin. He pressed his chest into mine, his lips on mine, hot and wet.

He ground his hips into mine and I gasped at the feeling of his dick pressed into mine. I ground back, seeking friction. My hands roamed everywhere; up and down his back only to settle on the curve of his butt, pulling him closer to me.

"Gee-" I whispered, "please-" as he sucked on my neck.

He pulled his head back, our bodies still achingly close and looked directly into my eyes.

"I love you so much Frankie," he breathed, "if you're not ready for this, I can wait..." he started but I shook my head frantically and pulled him in for a kiss again, grinding my hips into his.

Groaning even louder he reached his hand between us and popped open our jeans, sliding them over my slender hips. My breathing hitched as I felt him palm me through my boxers.

"God…. Gerard," I shuddered, "I want you. All of you…"

"I need you."

He slipped out of his pants as I wrapped my hand around his length. He grunted into my neck as I began to move and tug. I felt him become more frantic and soon we were both naked, except for my red, satin tie, lying on the ground in the moonlight. His hands skimmed up and down my body, memorizing every curve. Every scar. Every tattoo. The exact opposite of his body, perfect and unmarked.

I bucked into him, our lengths grinding together, smooth with precum. I panted, gazing into his eyes once more. "Please," I repeated.

He leaned forward and kissed me softly as he reached between us, ghosting along my dick as he found my entrance. His finger, slick with precum slipped in easily. I felt him move, preparing me, always kissing me. A second finger slipped in and I arched into him. I'm sure my face showed some discomfort because he shushed me and ghosted kisses along my neck. I relaxed into the kisses as he added a third finger, pumping in and out, scissoring me from the inside.

"I'm good," I promised. "I just want you."

He kissed me as he pulled his fingers out and lined himself up. He was in in one gentle thrust.

I hissed at the sudden pressure and tried to relax. Once adjusted, he began to slowly move in and out, careful to go slow.

I gasped as he hit something and saw white. "More, "I whined and ground back up into him.

"Holy…. Fuck… Gerard!"

I wasn't going to last much longer, my legs curled around his back pulling him closer, faster. His hand came down between us to stroke me with his thrusts.

"Ugh, I'm—I'm gonna..." I croaked.

"Me too, cum for me baby" he grunted as I came hard, spilling my hot seed between us. I could feel him hitch and follow suit, coming inside me.

He slipped out and collapsed next to me, holding me tightly and planting small kisses along my neck.

"I love you so much, Frankie."

"I love you too, Gerard. I'm so happy I found you."


End file.
